This invention pertains to a lockable device for holding or storing various objects such as books, computer units, and other like objects. The device may be adjusted in holding area to compensate for or to accommodate a variety of differently sized objects. The prior art contains devices which perform a holding function, however, none of such devices are believed to possess the unique combination of simplicity and flexibility exhibited by the device of this invention.
The prior art in this field appears to have followed at least three general patterns. The first pattern involves the use of two holding members which are spaced apart at a desired distance to accommodate an object or objects of a desired size. This approach is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,467; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 73,215; 216,515; and 262,336; and in German Pat. No. 22,741; issued on June 13, 1883. However, such devices do not provide for locking the two end members together to obtain a stable, fixed relationship. A second prior art approach pertains to holding devices which have a locked and potentially variable holding area. Such dual function is achieved by moving various intermediate holding members into fixed positions rather than by the simple and flexible manipulation of the locking end members of the present device. Typical of such prior art endeavors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 423,647; 712,936; 2,645,127; and 3,269,558. A third type of prior art holding device involves the use of a third member to connect the two end holding members. Such devices are normally both lockable and adjustable but do not possess the simplicity of operation of the present invention. Typical examples of these prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,565 and Des. 241,295.
The problem of holding objects such as books is a long standing problem in the art that has been addressed by many practitioners as discussed above. It was not believed to be possible to obtain stability of the prior art holding devices without resorting to use of unlocked, relatively massive or unnecessarily complicated holding devices. An example of this problem is illustrated by the extremely wide variety of bookends utilized in the past. For example, measures such as stability promoting anti-friction layers, i.e., felt bottoms, were used to minimize separation of the bookends when in use.
The separation problem is addressed by exceedingly complicated locking arrangements in the prior art. Others attempted to solve the stability problem by developing a device which comprised a single non-adjustable unit. These single member or unitary devices lack the ability to be adjusted to accommodate varying sized objects. Furthermore, unitary devices have the additional disadvantage of a design which normally prevented close positioning of the device against the walls of adjacent desk or other verticle partitions due to the design of the unit.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the device of the invention is also superior to the prior art in that relatively simple manufacturing methods may be employed to produce the two end members. For example, each member may be readily produced from a single starting unit with use of a minimum number of stamping and forming steps and without the need for elaborate secondary operations.